battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppers
Poppers (sometimes called Boot Toys, Rubber Half-Balls, Eye Poppers (in real life), or Rubber Domes by Cary) are toys that the contestants are seen playing with at the beginning of "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Poppers are rubber domes that can be pressed in and are popped out. If they are placed on a flat surface and are pressed in, they will jump up in the air. As shown in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", they can even launch people into the air. According to Fanny, the poppers were invented less than an hour (or 3600 seconds) before the events of "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" took place. Coverage Poppers can be seen at the start of "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Everybody seems to enjoy using the poppers. However, after Loser's supposed lie about the poppers, they decide not to play with them anymore. They are also the prizes for the episode's Cake at Stake, but they were sprinkled with a grain of sugar by Donut. In "Questions Answered", Stapy uses a popper to make a fake buzzer on the fake iance buzzer box to make iance lose. This backfired, however, as Match caught the footage on camera and showed it to Donut afterward, causing him and the rest of Free Food to be up for elimination. It is seen again in "This Episode Is About Basketball" in Cloudy's collection when Coiny hits the window again. Used by * Stapy * Lightning * Ruby * Pillow * Barf Bag * Nickel * Needle * Naily * Firey Jr. * Loser * Fanny * Donut * Pin * Coiny * Cake * Firey * Clock * Cake * Eggy Used on * Lightning * Eggy x2 * Tree * Nickel * Coiny * Needle * Pillow Assets Poptoy_up.png|Popper Up Poptoy_up_pressed.png|Popper Up Pressed Poptoy_front.png|Popper Front Poptoy_front_pressed.png|Popper Front Pressed Poptoy_down_below.png|Popper Down Below Poptoy_down_below_pressed.png|Popper Down Below Pressed Poptoy_down_above.png|Popper Down Above Poptoy_down_above_pressed.png|Popper Down Above Pressed Poptoy_back.png|Popper Back Poptoy_back_pressed.png|Popper Back Pressed Trivia *There is an obstacle course made of poppers with Spongy in the end, Needle and Firey Jr. load the poppers. *According to Cary Huang, he and Michael used to have the poppers when they were young, which might be what inspired Michael to add the poppers as part of the episode. *The laugh at the beginning of the video was the same audio file from Blocky's Funny Doings International when Blocky laughed at his prank on Bubble. * The Poppers are actually based on real toys that can be seen here. * In real life, poppers are extremely small in size but have been able to cover Eggy and Tree's heads. Gallery Dome popper pillow.png|Pillow with a popper inside of her. Popper Cake.png Lightning Popper.png|Lightning playing with a popper 1E1F50BF-1A36-46A3-A03E-0BCDD0024AAE.jpeg D45E2F6A-FE78-4BE4-B3C4-540E58F894AD.jpeg|A popper obstacle course. Screenshot_2019-01-01_at_8.24.49_PM.png BE3717E9-064C-44DA-90E4-D2EF007005B4.jpeg 3ACA259C-0BBF-4626-8225-513A7C056F33.jpeg AB2CE762-1402-491E-9AF3-3322226AF82E.jpeg D13EC836-2A10-434B-90D6-067F97F2BBE6.jpeg Bandicam 2018-04-08 17-33-28-458.jpg|A popper in Cloudy's pile Fake buzzer.JPG PB replaces the Buzzer to a fake one.jpg Category:Season 4 items Category:Items Category:Cakes Category:Toys Category:Prizes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Junk pile